Jurian Nova
by scorpio
Summary: tenchi and his crew must defeat the newest species of jurian with his evil connection
1. Unholy Alliance

Tenchi Muyo is owned by Pioneer/AIC the only person I'm responsible for is Michael

Tenchi Muyo is owned by Pioneer/AIC the only person I'm responsible for is Michael. Series are mixed but nothing to drastic it's the first OVA but with Kiyone included.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

Life is ever changing through evolution all species eventually improve made stronger, faster, more adaptive to the world around them through generations before. All things evolve humans, Jurians…..the survival of any species depends on the generation before.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

General Mittler sat at his desk tearing apart the papers that cluttered it in anger. It had been five years since he was handed his assignment and still he showed no progress. 

" Damn it ." He shouted as he threw a stapler from his desk against the office wall shattering it in two. "Who would have thought it would take so long to make a god damn living weapon." It seemed impossible everything he tried was disastrous people rejecting implants, people dying from exposure to chemicals, they even attempted to grow one from scratch but that didn't even work.

"If only I had more time." Mittler said himself knowing it was hopeless to ask the last time he tried he'd almost lost his job.

" Stupid pentagon." Mittler cried in outrage "Stupid impossible assignments."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

USA, Chicago .…..TWO WEEKS LATER

"Michael hurry up or well miss the train." A beautiful young lady shouted to the little boy running to catch up with her.

" I'm coming Mom." The boy shouted back as he ran up to his mother.

"Whoa…wait a minute." The boy's father said stopping him from getting on the train. "How many times have we told you to put these on." He asked picking up a pair of dark shades from the floor.

"Ah Dad I'm tired of wearing those." Michael said as he took the shades from his father and cast a pleading look to his mother.

"You know better then that." She said ignoring his pitiful look.

"But people always stare at me." Michael argued. 

" Just imagine how much they would stare if you didn't ware them." His father replied finishing the argument.

Michael didn't any further he knew his parents were right he also understood that while being unique was cool it was also a major pain. Quickly he took the glasses and put them back on. His father relieved that his son's eyes were once again hidden tussled his son's spikey blond hair and threw a quick glance at his wife. They both knew their son was special even for a jurian. He was born with strange blue eyes that glowed with a amazing amount of jurian energy. They had left Juria the day he was born to avoid losing him to king Azura and his experimentation. However it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his past a secret from him since every year he changed in ways a human and Jurian could not. Already at ten years of age he was stronger than his father and capable of many amazing feats all of which he was told to keep silent about. Fortunately these changes stopped in the last few years so today his parents gathered their courage and let him spend his birthday in the city.

"Wow cool." Michael said as he boarded the train "Do we get to sit in the front." 

"It's would be better to remain unnoticed." Michael's dad replied moving him to some empty seats in the back.

A few moments later the train started to move. Michael looked out the window into the darkness of the tunnels a sudden pain growing in his stomach.

"Mom…my stomach hurts." Michael said leaning his head against his mother.

" Don't worry were almost home." She said looking at her husband worriedly. Being a jurian she knew small things like stomach aches shouldn't effect them with their healing powers.

"It really hurts…" Michael started to cry as the air around him began to glow blue grabbing the attention of nearby passengers.

"what the.." Michael's father said in shock " Marisa do you know what's going on"

"No I don't." she replied nervously "Michael honey try to calm down."

By this time the air surrounding the boy began to pulsate at a rapid pace and the sound increased to that of a thousand bees. Everyone in the room watched with a mixture of horror and amazement at the site they were witnessing. 

"Make it stop…Make it stop." Michael screamed. Suddenly as quickly as it began the sound ceased the light quickly absorbed itself into the boy's body before quickly releasing huge energy waves released themselves from his every pore in a explosion so powerful it destroyed windows and people as if they were made of the same fragile glass. The wave continued its path of destruction destroying car after car on the subway till all that remained was one lone unconscious boy on a broken train.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael awoke to the sight of red. Surrounding him red emergency lights flickered on the train showing him brief images of badly burnt bodies. Smoke rose from the corpses and quickly he turned his head away coming face to face with two that looked very familiar. 

"Mom…Dad" Michael cried as he looked at his parents bodies. Slowly he began to back up as his parents eyes bore into him accusing him of their deaths.

"I..I…I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say before breaking down in a fit of tears. Turning away form his parents he ran into a body of a girl no older then himself. 

"I'm sorry." He said as he ran out to the door of the next car a similar site awaited him so he continued tears streaming down his face and apologizes emerging from within his sanity starting to break. By the time he had made it to the last car he had no more tears to cry and his voice long strained from apologizing was starting to fade. Opening the door to the outside he fell to the ground at the feet of a man in a army uniform.

"I…I'm sorry." Michael managed to say before collapsing unconscious at the man's feet.

"Your perfect." General Mittler said to the fallen boy.

----------------------one hour later-----------------------------------------

"General the clean up is almost done." A solider said to his general.

"Excellent have you got the video" Mittler asked

'As you ordered Sir" the solider replied handing the general folder with a tape inside.

"And the cops." Mittler questioned the solider.

"They believe it was terrorist activity…they are cooperating fully." The solider answered.

"Good…seeing as how this was suppose to be a sting to capture the Israeli terrorist Addend Renques it wouldn't be to far from the truth now would it." Mittler said with a smile "It just happened to be pure luck that this boy was riding on the train and that the camera was not destroyed during his explosion. 

"Yes Sir excellent plan." The solider said before returning to the clean up.

"Step on is finished Mittler thought to himself as he pulled out the video and slipped it in his jacket "now onto step 

two, after all it is easier to train a child to kill if he's already convinced he's a killer."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

-------------------------15 years later--------------------------------------------------

Tenchi stood face to face with the universally feared criminal Kagato as they rushed each other trying to end a long drawn out combat with a desperate final attack.

"You won boy." Kagato's final words rung throughout the deck of the Soja as his died dissolving in a poof of smoke.

Tenchi looks back to where his now departed enemy once stood his face expressionless. Behind him the cheers start Ryoko, Ayeka, and the rest all rush forward to congratulate him on his victory.

"Yeah Tenchi I knew you could do it." Ryoko said as she finally got her chance to hug him.

"Thanks Ryo…Ryoko what.." Tenchi stopped talking as he saw blood flow from Ryoko's mouth. Stunned Tenchi looked down to see a light blue energy sword piercing through their chest and a voice speaks silently in his ear "I'm back boy and now the power of Juria dies with you.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Tenchi screams bolting upright in his bed covered in sweat, causing Ryoko to fall to the floor with a loud thump from where she was floating up in the air fallen asleep after spending the night watching over Tenchi. It had been two years since Kagato's defeat yet Tenchi was still suffering from nightmares.

"Tenchi are you alright" Ryoko asked dizzily from the floor.

" Yeah just another dream.." Tenchi replied after calming down some.

"AHHHhhahhhhha." Came a loud sound from outside Tenchi's door. Tenchi and Ryoko looked up as Tenchi's door bust open there in the doorway stood a red faced Ayeka.

"Ah…..just like I thought…Ryoko how dare you try to seduce Tenchi." Ayeka asked heatedly advancing on Ryoko.

"No Ayeka you got it all wrong." Tenchi said quickly "She just came to check on me when she heard me having nightmares."

"OH…Are you alright lord Tenchi." Ayeka asked worriedly.

"Yes I'll be fine… I just need some rest." Tenchi said tired.

"Yes you should get some sleep." Ayeka replied turning around and grabbing Ryoko by her foot headed for the door.

"And you don't need to be disturbed…right Ryoko." Ayeka asked the space pirate she was dragging through the door.

Tenchi closed eyes and laid back down only to be awaken seconds later by his alarm clock going off. "Dang I'm not going to get any sleep now" Tenchi said as he rolled out of bed and got ready for breakfast the smell of Sasami's breakfast and the sounds of one of Ryoko and Ayeka's fights flowing through the air. "Ah another day in paradise" Tenchi thought to himself as he made his way downstairs.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tomikins's Dimension 

"How's our little project going." Tomikin asked the machine asked the machine bowing to her.

"There is a problem your majesty…It seems our subject still refuses to kill." The machine known as 3D reported.

"That doesn't matter any more, the man Michael will just serve as a host for a man who shares our vision." Tomikin told her servant.

"And who will this man be." 3D asked the goddess before him.

The goddess looked in the direction to her right a man emerged from the shadows his face exposed to the small amount of light she allowed in her domain.

"Kagato." She responded

Upon hearing his name the man called Kagato turned to the Queen of Darkness "what is it you command of me my goddess." He asked.

"I've resurrected you for a special mission." Tomikin stated holding out her hand the figure of a man appeared in her palm. "This man is called Michael you are to persuade him to go to Japan and destroy the jurian prince if he refuses then possess him and use him to destroy the prince of Juria.

"But your greatness the boy possess the power of the lighthawk wings can this man defeat this power." Kagato asked curiously.

"Michael is a powerful person even more than he realizes however all his powers pale in comparison to the lighthawk wings save one." Tomikin answered wisely.

"and what might that be." Kagato asked excitedly.

Tomikin returned he attention to the figure in the palm of her hand it dissappered and was replaced by the image of a young boy and his parents on a subway and the carnage that followed shortly after.

"My god such power…" Kagato said in shock.

"I call it the Jurian Nova…and just as a nova signifies the death of a star this power shall foretell the end of a empire" Tomikin explained as her laughter began to fill the dark chamber.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

USA Area 52 

"Man the General sure was pissed at you today." A Hispanic solider said to a teenager changing in the locker room with him.

"Yeah so what is new." Michael said to his friend "You didn't make his day any easier either Hector."

"So what have learned today your not the killer type and I never leave a man behind…qualities that make good people make bad soldiers." Hector said sarcastically.

"Yeah so now we have probation for a month with KP thrown in to boot." Michael responded angrily. "I don't know why he gets so mad it's only virtual combat."

"Man this sucks we don't have to take this.." Hector started to say only to be cut off by Michael. " We do and you know as well as I do that we are to dangerous to live in society…this is the only place for people like us."

"Ha you make it sound as if we were in prison." Hector shot back.

Michael looked at the tattoo's on his wrist each displaying the number 264 each special solider at area 52 had their own numbers imprinted on them his however held a special meaning that only he and General Mittler understood. It represented the number of victims killed in the subway accident when he was a child.

"Your right…"Michael admitted then speaking quietly he added "But some people deserve to be lock up."

------------------later that night-------

Michael looked up from his bunk to the ceiling of his room his earlier conversation replaying in his mind the more he thought about it the less he agreed with what he said.

"You don't have to stay here boy." A voice spoke in his head causing him to jump out of bed quickly forming a sword out of jurian energy he called out to whoever spoke to him.

"Incredible no master key and yet you can still form a jurian energy sword." The voice spoke to him.

"Who… are you come out and show yourself. Michael called to the darkness in his room.

"Allow me to introduce myself….My name is Kagato you may think of me as your…" Kagato struggled to find the word since he never had use for one. "…friend" he finished.

"Yeah…so now I'm hearing voices great…Hector is that you." Michael asked knowing his friend and resident psychic had a tendency to play pranks when he was bored.

"I am not Hector, I am Kagato and I am hear to help you…if you help me that is." Kagato told him.

"and what is it you want exactly." Michael asked suspiciously.

" Just a small favor…but first I shall help you." Kagato promised " How would you like to leave here."  


Kagato had just asked the question of the lifetime how could he leave a life spent training and fighting any new life beyond this would make the last fifteen years seem pointless. However on the other hand these people didn't went a solider they wanted a assassin and once they realized he wouldn't kill…well what's the point of a broken weapon.

"So when do we leave" Michael asked.

"Now" Kagato replied 

"Cool…but Hector goes with us." Michael stated firmly as he started to pack.

"He just slow us down" Kagato said coldly "We haven't the time to waste on him"

"No he goes and it final. " Michael replied as Kagato fumed in silence knowing Michael was going to do what he wanted anyway.

Michael escaped from his lightly guarded room and in to the hall of his friends dorm unseen by the security. Outside the hall to Hector's dorm Michael stopped as the security in the dorm made their rounds.

*what's the problem* Kagato asked mentally 

*increased security around the rookies* Michael answered back.

*Then kill them ,were going to be caught if we stay here.* Kagato replied coldly.

*No one dies…I have a better idea.* Michael thought back.

Michael stood hidden in the shadow and concentrated after a moment of silence he had a reply. 

*Umm…huh Michael is that you.* Hector asked mentally after being awaken his psychic powers activated by Michael mental probing.

*Hector I'm getting out.* Michael told his friend. 

*what are you crazy.* Hector said in shock the news waking him up.

*No it is crazy to stay here* Michael answered back. *are you in or what.*

*…….Yeah lets go* Hector said after a brief pause * But first I need to take care of the guards*

Michael and Kagato waited and watched as the door to Hector's room opened and hector strutted out cigarette in hand.

"Hey get back to your room." A solider said loudly grabbing the attention of his fellow officers.

" I just stepped out for a smoke." Hector answered blowing smoke in the guards face.

"You are under house arrest now back in or I'll put you back." Th guard said angrily.

"Why don't you and your GI joes make me." Hector said before being beaten to the ground and escorted to the Captain's office for further punishment.

*….And how was that helpful.* Kagato asked sarcastically

Just as the question was asked the door was once again opened to Hectors door and out hector came into a unguarded hall. 

*One of Hector's most useful abilities…is to make people see what ever he wants you to.* Michael answered back wisely.

Silently the trio made their way out of the base undetected as Kagato cursed his luck he had been waiting to test Michael abilities first hand when he had to go and pick up his friend now it seemed he would be unchallenged. He refused to let it happen quickly he left Michael's mind and went to tell the General of their plan. Michael and Hector stood in front of their biggest obstacle since they left the base a huge 100,000 volt electric fence.

"any ideas." Michael asked his friend over his shoulder.

"I was just about to ask you." Hector said shaking his head.

"IT'S TOO LATE TO THINK ABOUT THAT NOW." A voice cut through the night and a spotlight shone on the escaping duo.

"Damn…it's the general." Michael said looking up at the watch tower.

"Michael Evens you have been found guilty of desertion…the penalty is death." The general shouted down from his tower.

" Screw you…" Michael shouted back " we'd rather die then live one more day under your rule."

A sound came from behind Michael head turning his head he looked straight into the barrel of a berreta 9mm held by his best friend. 

"He only said you Michael…you see some of us are loyal to our superiors to the end." Hector said as he pulled the trigger only to have the bullets reflect off Michael instantly formed Jurian forcefeild. 

"You bastard." Michael shouted as bullets hit his forcefeild untill he heard the satisfying click of his enemies empty gun. Quickly he turned to the offensive firing blast after blast of energy into his opponent only to have them absorb into his ex-friend. "Damn quit hiding you coward." Michael shouted as he realized his friend was playing with his mind.

Kagato watched from inside the general smiling he saw the truth behind Hector's deception. Suddenly he left Mittler's body and entered Michael once again. 

*Michael I can help you.* Kagato said helpfully.

* how I can't even tell where he is.* Michael said between bast of energy.

* His mind tricks don't work on me….give yourself over to me and I will defeat him* Kagato promised

Suddenly Michael stopped firing Hector stood on the battle field a smile on his face "You given up haven't you…I don't blame you, you are very overmatched." Hector said mockingly.

Michael raised on hand and pointed at Hector erasing the smile from his face with a blast a energy that knocked him off his feet and several feet backwards till he fell to a heap on the ground.

"That was fun." Kagato said aloud picking up Hector's body he felt for a pulse after finding a faint sign of life he smiled and hoped he could still feel as he threw the boy on the electric fence and watched it dance and pop as the electricity ravaged his body.

Looking up he saw the general watching in shock raising his hand once again he brought down the tower general and all however not before he released the alarm. Soldiers ran from their barracks to see the cause and were greeted by the sight of Michael behind him a pile of rubble tearing down the fence the cooking bodies of the General and Hector floating through the air.

Kagato laughed as the soldiers removed their guns and began to open fire each round unable to penetrate Michael's forcefeild. 

"Ah…." Kagato said to himself "I always wanted to witness the Nova first hand." And with that said the air around him began to turn blue.

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

AIRPORT

"Here's your ticket Mr. Chandler your flight leaves in ten minutes." Overly cheerful receptionist said to Michael as he stood at the front of the line.

"Huh…what" Michael said as he gained control of his body. *Kagato where are we.* 

*We are at an airport.* Kagato answered back.

* And why are we here.* Michael asked curiously 

* You are going to repay that favor you owe me* Kagato replied * we are going to Japan*

* How did we get the money to go to Japan* Michael asked suspiciously 

* I persuaded a young couple to donate to our cause* Kagato lied

*I hope you didn't scare them too bad* Michael replied frustrated 

* NO….never * Kagato lied as he remembered the satisfying sound of their necks breaking in his hands.

* So what's in Japan..* Michael wondered to himself 

* A Demon named Ryoko.* Kagato answered back.

* Bullshit demons don't exist* Michael said in disbelief.

* Not here not on this world… but she is not from this world.* Kagato stated *Neither am I for that matter*

*Theirs no such thing as aliens.* Michael said causing Kagato to laugh. * fool what do you believe you are…you are b one of Jurian origin an alien as real as those you claim don't exist.*

*An…A Jurian* Michael said in shock * My Parents never told me….*

*No…it's quite sad really your homeworld was destroyed by this creature Ryoko.* Kagato lied leaving out his involvement and pushing images of Ryoko's attack on Juria into Michael's mind. *your parents left out you past since your world no longer exist….it would be more painful to know of a world you could never see*

*So you want me to kill this demon* Michael asked shakily as he finished viewing Kagato's little show.

*Yes however there is on little problem…she will be in the company of some people she corrupted poor humans whose souls are not able to be redeemed.* Kagato added

*Ryoko…that all I'm going to go on some killing spree.* Michael said angrily.

*but they will kill to protect her..* Kagato added only to be interrupted by Michael.

*If they can't be reasoned with….if they want to throw they lives away for a demon they shall* Michael said coldly.

Kagato smiled as he saw his plan coming together Tenchi would fight for Ryoko and die he had done it once before and now he would do it again. In silence the waited till the receptionist called their name and the boarded their flight for Japan.


	2. Trust through lies

Deep within the dark confines of a secluded lab a madwoman works amiss the clicks and clacks of many sinister looking devices

Deep within the dark confines of a secluded lab a madwoman works amiss the clicks and clacks of many sinister looking devices. Tinkering with fate her nimble little fingers cross her holo-computer at a lightning fast pace the petite scientist laughs insanely to herself knowing she had once again changed the destiny of mankind.

" I am such a genius" the scientist yells putting a few final touches on the experiment that lays before her. Slowly she reaches for her project and brings it up to her ruby lips.

" AH….the strongest cup of coffee in the universe created by THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE." Washu shouts excitedly relived that now annoying interruptions like sleep would not take time away from her experiments.

Out of the shadows of her lab two small puppets with her likeness rush up to congratulate their master.

"You're a genius Washu." Puppet A says jumping on it's master shoulder 

"The greatest coffee maker ever ." Puppet B adds fixing itself to Washu other shoulder.

BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

A alarm cut

"Maybe it's a bit too strong." Washu admitted while making her way to the alarm.

"Hum…I can't remember why I installed this thing." Washu said as she shut off the alarm. It had been hanging on her wall in it's crab-like casing for as long as she could remember. The sound of a computer printing out information increased her curiosity and she ran to read the printout for some clue of what was happening as her eyes scanned the paper everything began to make sense and after a moment of complete shock she managed to speak.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD…." 

________________________________________________________________________

Tenchi sighed to himself as the usual dinner argument came to a end explosions rocking the living room and dust settling in the air.

"Ha… it's my turn to sit by lord Tenchi." Ayeka smirked cleaning the dust off her clothes and seating herself next to the slightly irritated boy.

*cough* "Lucky shot princess…" Ryoko said getting off the floor and making her way to a empty seat next to Mihoshi. 

"Can't you two just draw straws like normal people." Tenchi asked surveying the recently destroyed living room. The aroma of fried noodles entered the room from large serving tray carried by Sasami her face showing pride in her latest masterpiece. 

"Smells great Sasami ." Tenchi complemented as he passed out the food to everyone. Finally when he was done he saw a extra plate noticing a empty seat he started wondering where their resident scientist was. 

"Anyone seen little Washu." Tenchi asked. No sooner than the words left his mouth the closet door burst open and the miniature genius came running out grabbing Tenchi by the arm she quickly pulled him towards the closet the girls following by in close pursuit.

"Little Washu what this all about…dinners getting cold." Tenchi cried out as he was dragged through the lab door. 

"Tenchi this is more important than dinner." Washu said exhausted "I need you to try to form the lighthawk wings." 

"What…why do you need the lighthawk wings ." Tenchi asked worriedly 

"Are we in some kind of trouble Ms…er Little Washu." Ayeka asked fearing another attack.

" Yeah Washu is someone after Tenchi." Ryoko shouted ready to tear apart anyone stupid enough to go after her man.

"Look I just got some strange reading awhile ago and I need to compare them to the wings alright." Washu said taking out a small monitoring device and pointing it towards Tenchi.

Tenchi closed his eyes and concentrated on summoning the wings. After the fight with Kagato he had been practicing the summoning and found it got easier with constant practice. Soon the air around Tenchi began to glow and his clothes changed to a jurian warrior outfit his face became tattooed with blue stripes and a glowing energy sword appeared in his hand. Excited Washu took her device and began recording the amount of energy produced by the wings.

"Ah now to compare it to the result from earlier…and DAMN." Washu said as she compared the results.

"What going on Washu." Tenchi asked the scientist who was busy double checking her results. 

" A experiment I was running long ago finally got results… results that even I wasn't expecting. Washu explained.

"What experiment. What results. And what's it got to do with the lighthawk wings." Tenchi asked becoming more intrigued. 

"As you all know I have sensors all over the earth's atmosphere to detect incoming ships and help us avoid surprise attacks." Washu explained " I also set up these sensors to tell me when a unusual energy source originates from earth." 

"So you got a signal right." Tenchi asked relaxing a little.

"Yeah something alien…something Jurian and since I never detected it's ship I can assume It's been here a while long before Ryoko and I were set free.

"I have never heard of any Jurian leaving to earth after my brother." Ayeka said astounded "Ms Washu why did you need to study the lighthawk wings" 

" The reason I was able to locate the Jurian was due to him releasing a huge amount of energy here." Washu said pointing to a area on the map located in the USA. "The amount of energy released was equal to the power of the lighthawk wings for 4.6765 seconds"

"So your saying this Jurian can form the lighthawk wings too." Ryoko asked curiously 

"No it can't contain the power of the wings like Tenchi can this power is new…to put it simply it like a lighthawk bomb was created and set off.." Washu stated 

"So why would someone who remained hidden for so long want to produce such a thing, and if it was to hurt someone why set it off in the middle of a desert." Ryoko asked the scientist.

"That's just it…it really isn't a desert it was one of America's secret military bases undetectable to anyone but THE UNIVERSE'S GREATEST SCIENTIST." Washu shouted proudly. 

"So you think this was the first stage for a attack." Tenchi asked worriedly.

"It's possible however it's still to early to be sure…the worst part is that whoever it is will be undetectable until they use their powers." Washu answered "But we must prepare for the worst whoever they were managed to take out a entire military base in under three minutes." 

"Damn…What kind of monster would do such a thing." Tenchi said outloud.

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in downtown Tokyo

"We have no time for this.." Kagato said angrily to his host. 

" A far as I know we aren't on a deadline…besides the poor things starving." Michael said as he fed the dog that followed them from the airport another scrap of his lunch. 

"It is just a flea infested bag of bones…besides we have much more important things to do then feed the local vermin." Kagato called back agitated they were wasting time.

"Relax Kagato I'll slay the evil dragon Ryoko and then we can split alright." Michael said to Kagato.

"It's the evil DEMON Ryoko and you just can't walk up to her and kill her you need to get her when she least expects it you need to find out when she's vulnerable and destroy her without mercy. Kagato shouted back getting more upset as the conversation continued.

" Fine why don't you tell me what to expect when we get there." Michael asked Kagato as he throw the dog the rest of his food.

"For starters Ryoko is a very powerful opponent she can create energy swords and blast like you however she also can fly, teleport, make duplicates of herself , has super strength

and can heal real fast." Kagato told his host. 

"God is that all." Michael asked sarcastically "She isn't faster then a speeding bullet and able to leap tall building in a single bound too right.

"NO however she does have a few other tricks nothing you should worry about." Kagato replied "She does have a weakness though her gems are the source of her powers without them she is useless. Also she is easy to anger and as you know a person who attacks in anger never wins. All you have to do to invoke this anger is kill her lover Tenchi.

"Whoa only Ryoko dies I said if they put up a fight for her then if we have to we will kill the rest but only as a last resort. If we can take this Tenchi out of the picture without killing him we will." Michael said in outrage. Kagato cursed his host silently without killing Tenchi this whole thing would be pointless and Tomikin's mission would be over before it started.

"We can knock this kid out and lead Ryoko to us no big deal I mean he's just a human right." Michael asked his twisted counterpart. 

"They were human but now their minds and souls are twisted by the Demon Ryoko 

granting them powers beyond mortal means."

"Oh now you decided to tell me this…so what are her protectors capable of ." Michael asked and like a teacher Kagato explained the powers, strengths, and weakness of everyone together the planned the destruction of the entire group.

________________________________________________________________________

Tenchi's house

After the news of Washu's discovery spread through the house everyone tired to relax, plan what they should do next and who their mysterious visitor could be.

" Hum…A Jurian on Earth that is strange I never heard of one leaving Juria for Earth when I was there." Yosho said to everyone around him.

"Yes anyone leaving Juria for a non-contact planet like Earth would've gotten the attention of the King." Ayeka added 

"unless the King wasn't paying attention.." Washu said " How many people left Juria during Kagato's attack." Washu asked.

"Thousands I suppose however most came back after Ryoko's defeat those that didn't were living on planets far a away from the sol system and no where near Earth." Yosho replied. 

"but you can't be sure it was a very hectic time a few could have slipped to Earth." Washu commented. "So our visitor could have arrived at anytime between Kagato's attack on Juria and when I was set free which means it could have been on Earth from two to two thousands years."

"Great that doesn't help any we still don't know who were looking for" Ryoko said frustrated at their situation.

"Yeah…but this power you described Washu this lighthawk bomb…I never heard of a Jurian with this power." Yosho told Washu. 

" I know but the power I got from the recording was Jurian based…Which leads me to believe this is something new… a revolution in the Jurian species Washu said answered.

"WHAT.." came the collective shout from everyone in the room. 

" Yes the next step in Jurian evolution…." Washu stopped as she looked at the groups shocked expressions "what you didn't think you Jurian's were above such things why fifty-thousand years ago Jurians couldn't even bond with trees now their ruling empires with them." Washu told everyone. 

" However there is one way to find out for sure." Washu said looking at Sasami. "Sasami I need to talk to Tsunami." Washu explained to the little princess.

Sasami closed her eyes and felt the stares of everyone in the room on her she concentrated on her connection with the goddess till a calmness overtook her. Opening her mouth the goddess spoke through her. 

" I know what your going to ask Washu… the answer is yes I did create the man you a looking for." Tsunami answered.

"Why would you create such a thing.." Ayeka asked curiously.

"All living things are constantly change…evolution is just another stage of life." Tsunami. Informed the princess.

"So who is this guy…where can we find him." Ryoko asked the Goddess.

"I evolved him at his birth on Juria twenty-one years ago. He left Juria as a child his parents hiding him from their King and his true destiny." Tsunami told her.

"What is his true destiny.." Tenchi asked wondering what his adversary had in store for the future.

" When he was created he was to spread the evolution of Juria through his children…the energy used to evolve a advanced species like a Jurian makes it impossible to evolve more than one however his children would spread it easily through their children and so forth." Tsunami told them. 

"Umm…Tsunami if anything were to happen to this man what would happen to Juria. Yosho asked worriedly.

"If the man were to die without heirs…the evolution of Juria would be postponed." Tsunami answered quietly.

"Postponed isn't to bad…how long." Ayeka asked the glowing goddess.

"I'll be able to create another in about five hundred-thousand years give or take a millennia." Tsunami said simply.

"FIVE HUNDRED-THOUSAND YEARS" Everyone screamed in amazement . Finally Washu found her voice and asked the question that was on everyone minds.

"Do you know where he's at now." Washu asked the goddess.

"He's in downtown Tokyo however he's is not alone…the one he travels with may seal his fate. He will come to you eventually however even I don't know what his intentions will be when he gets here." Tsunami admitted. 

The light around Sasami started to fade the little princess's eyes began to flutter and once again she gained control of her body. When her eyes finally opened she saw everyone staring at her in shock.

"It worked didn't it…" Sasami asked her audience. Slowly they gathered their wits and nodded their heads their got their answers they didn't just didn't like them. The group slowly left the room each leaving to prepare for the future.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ryoko stood in her old cave alone and furious at their current situation it seemed every time she thought she could live a normal life something like this would happen. 

*Damn* Ryoko thought to herself. How could she live a life of constant violence although it never bothered her before she now had Tenchi to worry about she didn't know what she would if Tenchi were to be killed by of these threats that show up each week.

*First Kagato, then Dr clay, then Nagi, now this guy it a wonder none of us has been killed yet* Ryoko thought. 

*I've been watching Tenchi from that cave since he was a child to think that his life could end from a threat we brought with us…makes me so…so.* Ryoko thought to herself getting angrier by the minute.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Ryoko screamed shooting a energy ball out into the forest and releasing some of her anger.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO TAKE TENCHI" she screamed into the emptiness of the cave. "I'LL KILL YOU FIRST ….I'LL KILL YOU." Ryoko shouted her eyes burning red exhausted from this outpour of feelings she fell to the ground and in a display of emotion she hardly ever showed the Universe's most feared space pirate Ryoko wept.

------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so tell me about this demon." Michael asked Kagato as he scratched the dog (now named Rocky) behind it ears.

"Hump…the People of Juria were a powerful people it was a great dynasty with many secrets. " Kagato said 

"Like every long lasting empire it was to eventually fall under the rule of a wicked king this king cursed the entire planet by making a deal with a beautiful Demon named Ryoko." Kagato lied secure in the fact that his host could not disprove the lies he told. 

"The exact nature of the deal still remains unknown however the empire grew beyond everyone expectations unfortunately their luck was not to last…it seemed at the end of their agreement it was apparent that the king was not to live up to his end of the bargain in her fury the demon destroyed the palace taking with her the lives of many innocent people but her anger was only intensified she took her fury out on everyone and everything she saw slaughtering thousands." Kagato paused and then continued "I was a palace guard and I fought to save the lives of the King and Queens…sadly I could not for I was killed the Royal family slaughter before my dying eyes. 

"Damn." Michael said in shock at Kagato's lies. 

"Your parents were some of the few who survived of the attack that day…I as punishment for failing my King was forced into the spirit world to never know rest till Ryoko is held accountable for her actions. I had almost given up hope till I found you. Now you can bring me peace." Kagato lied.

"That's one hell of a story.." Michael admitted "So tell me about the boy…"

--------------------------------------------

Tenchi ducked another attack slashing with his bokan repeatedly each attack meeting a block from his grandfather's wooden sword. Tired they both faced each other and prepared to launch another attack when they saw a flash of energy escape from the cave in the distance and shoot further into the forest seconds later they heard Ryoko scream.

""Grandpa I think Ryoko's in trouble." Tenchi yelled to his grandfather about to rush to Ryoko's rescue.

"Wait Tenchi. Ryoko will be alright that is just the way she handles stress." Yosho told his grandson.

"But how can you be sure…she was screaming and that energy blast." Tenchi said unconvinced.

"She does that all the time when you at school.." Yosho said to his grandson "See she's alright." He said pointing to the figure of Ryoko flying back to the house in the distance.

"Oh…well I guess I'm a little jumpy with that guy on the loose in Tokyo." Tenchi admitted.

"Yes I see…Tenchi you are aware that this guy can't be killed right." Yosho asked him 

"You mean he's immortal." Tenchi asked worried.

" No I mean we can't kill this guy…unless there is no other alternative. He's is too important to the survival of Juria." Yosho warned 

"To the survival of Juria…he's a threat and if he comes here he will be dealt with." Tenchi said anger in his words. 

"Tenchi you must think of more then yourself…even more then the girls. If this guy dies before fulfilling his destiny…the jurian empire will suffer we will be held behind as all other species evolve around us eventually we will become obsolete." Yosho told his grandson. "You can not hold back the evolution of Juria you are their Prince and future King you must look after them. 

"You leave the throne of Juria to come to Earth then lecture me on the responsibilities of the royal family…you hypocrite." Tenchi yelled at his grandfather .

"When he gets here he will be welcome as any other guest and if he's a threat….he will treated like any other threat and be eliminated." Tenchi said throwing his bokan to the ground and walking back to the house.

"You can't doom an entire planet for the mistakes of one man Tenchi…not even for love. Yosho said quietly as he picked up the fallen bokan and watched his grandson leave. 

-----------------------------------------------

"Ah yes the boy.." Kagato said thoughtfully "He had much promise to led such a peaceful life." 

"Well what happened to him." Michael asked curiously.

"He was born a simple farmers son in Japan…he was corrupted by the beauty and sensuality of the demon and soon became her slave." Kagato said 

"How did this demon end up in Japan anyway." Michael questioned.

"Her ship was shot down by the Galaxy Police after her attack on Juria it came to Earth…the people believed it was a simple comet however this object from the heavens was not from Heaven." Kagato explained

"Galaxy Police…..never mind so how do you know all this anyway." Michael asked 

" I am a spirit I have no boundaries I have followed the demon since my death in hopes to warn others…sadly the boy was so infused with lust he didn't heed my warnings. He became a being possessed not by demons but by his hormones." Kagato told Michael 

" Her ship crashed in the boy…Tenchi's field after he investigated the crash he found her unconscious he treated her wounds nursed her back to health and in return she granted him certain abilities." Kagato explained 

"what kind of abilities.." Michael asked. Kagato explained Tenchi's powers including the lighthawk wings. 

"Whoa…" Michael said "Not a bad deal a cold compress and a few bandages and in return she turns him into a demi-god." 

"The worst part is to seduce him she kept feeding him stories of how he was to be King of Juria a empire she knew no longer existed making him see false hope and a way out of Japan." Kagato explained "so no matter what we tell him he will fight for her…we just have to ensure him a quick death he deserves that much at least." Kagato said with fake sympathy.

"Yes…I agree we should do what is right…I will ensure this Tenchi guy is put out of his misery. Michael agreed "now what about the rest."

-------------------------------------------

Washu ran around her lab like a women possessed franticly compiling all the data she had on their newest threat.

"Ahhh….nothing absolutely freaking nothing on this guy." Washu yelled looking at the papers in her hand. 

"Don't give up Washu." A little puppet yelled from one of her shoulders 

"You can do it Washu." The other agreed from the other shoulder.

"Nothing on this guy…Nothing." Washu said again to herself before breaking into a wicked smile. Walking to her closet she rooted through her clothing till she found what she was looking for a newly cleaned tight fitting nurses uniform. 

"Hope Tenchi doesn't hurt him to bad I gonna need to do a ton of experiments he is a new species after all.." She laughed to herself as she made a mental note to double check the locks on the floating medical tables. 

"Last thing I need is to lose another guinea pig.." Washu said laughing outloud.

Tenchi just getting in from training with his grandfather paused outside Washu's door his hand frozen above the surface about to knock.

*Maybe I should come back later..* Tenchi thought walking away mumbling how Washu gets weirder everyday.

----------------------------

"There is this sorceress living with the demon and her lover Her name is Washu." Kagato told Michael.

"What in this day and age sorceress just don't exist their only in fairy tales." Michael said unconvinced.

"Its not true they are very rare…she wasn't always a sorceress she was Tenchi's mother at one time always into the black arts but never to the extent she was after the demon showed up…The demon saw a kindred spirit and gave the women a lot a power increased her thirst for the occult and for science…till she was as corrupted as her son."

"Damn she went after the whole family didn't she." Michael said sadly

"Yes and again my warning to them went unheeded the women became so devoted to the Demon she started to called it her daughter…" Kagato replied "The most dangerous thing about Washu is her mind she can create things you can only dream of…even started to experiment on the people around…turned the cat into some kind of rabbit cat thing it was disgusting to watch….then she moved onto bigger game and that's when the children started to disappear…"Kagato told his outraged host.

"Experimenting on children…turning the cat into a freak that's the most morbid thing I heard of right Rocky." Michael said to the dog at his feet.

"Woof" the dog replied in agreement.

"Even sadder is what happened to Tenchi's sister…" Kagato said to Michael fueling the teenagers rage..

"what happened to her.." Michael asked

----------------------------------------------

Ayeka first princess of Juria sat alone on the couch flipping through the TV channels with half hearted interest five thousand channel via Washu's personal satellite yet their was still nothing on. Signing to herself she her mind began to wonder back to the problem their were facing. 

*What should I do…As a princess I have a loyalty to my Kingdom…but not at the cost of hurting Tenchi…but to be responsible for holding back the next generation of Jurians* Ayeka thought to herself.

"Ayeka Could you get me some carrots from the shed.." Sasami yelled from the kitchen to her sister on the couch.

"Alright Sasami.." Ayeka said getting up and making her way out the door.

*Ah…the shed.* Ayeka thought to herself as she opened the rusty old door and began to load up on carrots. One of Ayeka's best memories came from the time Lord Tenchi helped her to the shed when she was injured she remembered his gentle nature the way he took care of her wounds could she really betray that even for Juria. 

Ayeka wondered if she should tell her father but knew it would only complicate things to have the King arrive in a fleet of warships. Ayeka thought about the Stranger soon to visit. "Maybe he will listen to reason.. maybe he will come with good intentions. 

"If not…if not then I must betray either my love…or my people." Ayeka admitted to herself as she walked back into the house placing the basket of carrots in the kitchen.

"Ayeka do you think I should cook the noodles or the rice tonight." Sasami asked her sister without turning from the counter.

"Sasami…You decide alright." Ayeka said quickly leaving the room a tear running down her cheek .

* The last thing I ever want to have to do is choose…* Ayeka thought as she made her way upstairs. 

--------------------------------------------------

"Ah the girl…very sad indeed daughter of a sorceress, sister to a demon lover. She lost her mind with the help of Ryoko of course.." Kagato said delighted in the way he was ruining the groups image 

* At this rate he be so eager to kill them…they'll never know what hit them.* Kagato though gleefully.

" How did she lose he mind." Michael asked curiously.

"She was convinced she is the princess of Juria even through it is destroyed…and she never been there. She's also madly in love with a imaginary warrior who she said fled to Earth to slay a evil dem…er Dragon and now searches endlessly for this man called Yosho." Kagato explained 

"Poor girl…Maybe we could get her some help." Michael suggested 

"NO its to late for that she to powerful…she has these guardians their evils spirits trapped in wooden blocks granting her amazing abilities…she to must be destroyed for the safety of this world." Kagato quickly said his lie almost getting the princess off the executioners

block.

"Fine…as long as it is swift god knows the girl has suffered enough." Michael agreed

"But not as much as Tenchi's daughter." Kagato said " Not as much as Sasami…."

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasami chopped up the carrots with great skill tossing her minced vegetables into the pot next to her one out of every three pieces snatched from the air by the creature next to it.  


"Ryo-ohki you got to save some carrots for everyone else.." Sasami told the little cabbit sitting on the counter.

"Meow.." Ryo-ohki begged as she looked to her friend with tears in her eyes. 

"Ok but only one.." Sasami said as she pulled a whole a carrot from the pile she was cutting. Her mind wondering her sisters earlier mood.

*I wonder what she so sad about..* Sasami thought to herself .

*She's worried about the man in Tokyo.* Tsunami said though their mental link.

*Is this man a threat…* Sasami asked the goddess. Being assimilated with the goddess gave her a chance to talk to her whenever she pleased.

*At one time I could have said no however now even I can't guess his intentions…I have tried to make contact with his mind but I'm being block* Tsunami admitted to the little princess.

*oh…I guess we should hope for the best * Sasami said trying to get back in her good mood.

*Yes do not worry Sasami…everything will turn out alright* Tsunami said calming Sasami's fears feeling the girl return back to her happy self she prayed she would be right.

-------------------------------------------

"Tenchi has a daughter.." Michael asked in disbelief.

"Yes her name is Sasami…poor child daughter of a Demon and a Madman." Kagato said with mock pity "She never had a chance she was born possessed by a demon named Tsunami…granting her demonic powers and warping her mind to the point she believed that she was a princess of Juria and only that but their goddess too." Kagato added 

"But she just a little girl she can be saved…before it's to late." Michael said in outrage 

"No we must destroy her too…soon her power will rival that of her mother and she will become a even greater threat." Kagato shouted.

"SCREW YOU….I'll kill the Demon, Tenchi, Ayeka, Washu, and even that poor cat rabbit mutation…"

"its names Ryo-ohki" Kagato interrupted.

"BUT I WILL NEVER KILL A CHILD…GOT IT " Michael yelled outloud causing people passing by to stare.

"Fine the child will live…." Kagato said *For now…* He added to himself 

"Are their any other dangers." Michael asked 

"One brain dead blond named Mihoshi …and her lover Kiyone " Kagato said thinking that wasn't too much of a lie "Oh yeah there is one more you should beware of his name is Yosho…"

"The dude that Ayeka is after…" Michael asked 

"Same name different guy….this one is older, wiser…he may wish to speak to you if he finds out who you are…don't he's capable of manipulating even the strongest of wills." Kagato warned.

"what his involvement.." Michael asked curious as to how so old geezer got into this mess.

"He's Tenchi's grandfather and a master of the death arts…once peaceful he turned his shrine into a violent training ground for mass sacrifices and training young worshippers into trained assassins." Kagato said simply

"Your joking right.." Michael asked nervously 

"No…humm why do you sound so scared." Kagato asked his host.

"Answer me this Kagato when Ryoko attacked Juria was she alone.." Michael asked 

"Yes she was why…" Kagato answered quickly afraid his lies were uncovered.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU WANT ME TO GET INTO A FIGHT INVOLVING A DEMON WHO SINGLE-HANDEDLY TOOK OUT A PLANET, HER LOVER INFUSED WITH ANCIENT EVIL POWERS, HIS WACK JOB SISTER AND HER DEMONIC LOGS, HIS MOTHER WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE A SORRCESS CAPABLE OF FEATS BEYOND IMAGINATION, HIS POOR DAUGHTER WHO IS POSSESSED BY A DEVIL, TWO LESBIAN THUGS, AND A FREAKING NINJA TRAINING MASTER OF THE DEATH ARTS WHO LIKES TO CONDUCT HUMAN SACRIFICES …NOW IS THEIR ANYBODY I FORGOT…."Michael screamed. 

"Yes…you forgot the cabbit…" Kagato said seriously.

"The what.." Michael asked.

"Washu's experiment with the crossbreeding it capable of some really dangerous stuff." Kagato said to the teenager shaking in anger.

"I don't want to know about it…Lets go Rocky.." Michael said to the dog and they headed back to the airport. 

"So your just gonna run…you coward." Kagato said in Michael's head.

"Hell yeah…you said a small favor…then you said kill a demon now I have to go through the gates of hell just to get to her…The deals off.." Michael said to a irate Kagato

"You will change your mind boy or else…" Kagato shouted to his host 

"Or else what…you old dead fart.." Michael said before falling to his knees. Visions of Ryoko's attack on Juria flooding his mind at a madding pace.

"Or else you'll never know peace.." Kagato promised 

"I…I…c-can handle this.." Michael lied bravely making his way to his feet. 

"Really now then how about something more personal.." Kagato yelled in joy as he unleashed images of the train incident his host endured as a child.

"You bastard…alright you win I'll go.." Michael surrendered.

"Look in the bright side if you win I'm out of your life forever…if you lose then you'll be dead and don't have to worry about…reliving a past that dies with you.." Kagato laughed "Your quite lucky actually you can't lose.." 

" And you lucky to Kagato…." Michael said as he slipped on his fallen shades and made his way into a taxi he hailed.

" If your ass was still alive…. after doing what you just did to me… I would have killed you." Michael said after a brief pause he relayed Kagato's knowledge of Japanese in order to get to the Masaki Shrine. 


	3. Mortal Combat

Outside area surrounding Masaki Shrine

Outside area surrounding Masaki Shrine

"We should be far enough any to remain unnoticed." Kagato said to his host confidently. "why are we here already…are you going to begin our attack." 

*Kagato…are you able to leave my body* Michael mentally asked his partner.

*Yes…why * Kagato responded curiously.

*I need the layout of Ryoko's place. I want you to go and scout out all their security measures.* Michael said wisely * basic military intelligence *

* Hum…good idea boy that Washu is sure to have some traps set around here* 

Kagato thought back to his host.

* I trust you can find your way back to me* Michael said spitefully. 

"Driver take me to the Tokyo Plaza." Michael said suddenly startling the driver who was busy staring greedily at his meter.

" Yes Sir…" The driver said pulling away from the curb wanting this customer outside his cab as soon as possible.

________________________________________________________________________

Masaki Household 

Kagato watched the young Jurian princess run through the house looking for Nobuyuki.

" Nobuyuki…are you ready." Sasami called from outside his room.

"Yes…Sasami." Nobuyuki replied opening his door " do you have your list.." 

"Yep…lets go." Sasami said running back downstairs. 

"Man…you think she never went to the mall before." Nobuyuki said as he quickly made his way downstairs to the little princess waiting in the car. 

Kagato frowned as he watched this little display of childhood. " Youth is wasted on the young" He thought to himself as he made his way into Washu's lab to see her security monitors. 

Washu walked through her lab coon skin cap covering her crimson hair unaware of her supernatural visitor she continued to check her security measures to prevent any surprise attacks. All the while Kagato watched and noted the placement of each camera the trigger to each trap.

"Very clever Washu…" Kagato said to himself as he witnessed yet another trap set, one that he and Michael would have definitely fallen for had he not been set forward to scout.

"However I think your taking this trap setting thing a little to lightly." 

Kagato remarked as Washu began to hum the theme song to Davey Crockett a countless number of traps yet to be placed 

"This may take awhile.." Kagato admitted as he continued to follow the scientist around. 

______________________________________________________________________

Tokyo Mall

" TWELVE THOUSAND DOLLARS…you can't mean America " Michael shouted at the man behind the register.

"Twelve thousand American…" The man behind the register said back "You wanted the best and the best isn't cheap." The man said gesturing toward the electronic equipment scattered on his counter.

"And your sure this stuff is the loudest you have.." Michael asked the shopkeeper.

"So loud it can make a old man wet itself fifty miles from the party…Its been banned in the USA. " The shopkeeper said proudly.

"alright I'll take it…and this CD too." Michael said grabbing a soundtrack off the rack.

"I'll tell you what I'll throw in the CD for free.." The shopkeeper said as he grabbed the Stolen plastic Visa unlimited card and ran it through his machine.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Chandler." The shopkeeper said returning the stolen visa that paid for Michael's trip to Japan.

"Yeah just deliver it to this address.." Michael replied giving the shopkeeper the address of his hotel leaving to pick up the few remaining supplies he needed. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Sasami…you can go next door and get your books." Nobuyuki said to the little princess waiting patiently for him to finish browsing through the videos. "Its going to take me awhile to decide anyway." Nobuyuki added holding up two movies he grabbed from the shelf. 

"Ok….come and get me when your done" Sasami said quickly making her way to the bookstore and the new Romance Comics that were just released.

Nobuyuki watched as Sasami disappeared from view once he was sure she was gone he threw the movies back on the shelf and made his way into his favorite part of the store, his temple marked not with a cross but with a XXX. 

*Take your time Sasami…* Nobuyuki thought as he moved the velvet curtain. *some choices should never be rushed*

---------------

" Haven't read this one either..." Sasami said as she placed another comic on her already mountain-like pile. At the back of the store hidden from the eyes of the other customers Michael stood leafing through old books.

*Cute kid..* Michael thought as looked up from his reading the sound of Sasami's laughter drawing his attention.

*Damn..* Michael swore to himself as he noticed to rather large men walking towards the child. 

*Maybe it's her family…* Michael thought hopefully. Silently he watched as one of the men bent down and talked to the child. The second one stood beside him his eyes scanning the few people left in the store. Convinced they were not being watched the man talking to the child quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the view behind the comic selves. 

*Shit…their goes that theory." Michael said as he quickly made his way to the captured girl. 

"What's the matter sweetie…I thought you wanted some Romance." A tall muscular man in a dirty shirt said the girl before him.

"I..I just want to go…" Sasami said quietly already warned once of the things they would do if she screamed.

"No what your gonna do is come with me and my friend outside…and once we get there if you are a good little girl we'll let you go." The second man said smiling and reaching for the child. 

"I don't think the ladies interested.." Michael said as he joined the group behind the racks of comic books.

"Stay out of this American…If you know what's good for you, you'll just mind your own business." The man in the dirty shirt. 

"I think I'll just have to make this my business.." Michael said crossing his arms and leaning against the racks. 

"If that's how you want it…Ajaka take him." the dirty shirt man said to his partner.

"I going enjoy kicking your smug American As….ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR" the man's partner screamed holding his face.

Sasami watched as the American moved with a speed she could not believe had it not been for his attacker's bloody nose she would have sworn he hadn't moved at all. Quickly he delivered three rock hard punches to the man's ribs each shot connecting and giving off the sound of a rib braking. 

"Shit…" the man in the dirty shirt yelled as he watched his friend taken out in a matter of seconds turning to run he stopped suddenly as a hand grasped his neck in a vise-like gripe.

"Where do you think your going..' Michael asked the man who was struggling to breath. 

Lifting the man off the floor he taking off his shades with his free hand Michael stared into the face of the terrified man. Michael's eyes glowed with their blue jurian energy angrily he looked into the man's face and issued a phony warning about how he was being watched and soon if he didn't change his ways he would be destroyed. By the puddle that grew in the front of the man's pants Michael was sure he believed him. 

"Now get out of here…" Michael said putting the man back on the ground and placing back on his shades.

"I…I'll get your Ass…" The man said rubbing his throat " Yours too.." He said looking at the little princess.

The sound of breaking glass got the attention of the shopkeeper coming from the back of the storeroom he walked straight into world war three. Outside the broken glass window of the store a man laid unconscious and covered in blood and shattered glass. 

"AHHH…What did you do to my window…" The shopkeeper screamed at Michael who was standing over the man his fist clenched in anger. 

" He deserved it..' Michael said turning to walk away from the shopkeeper.

"Wait.." Sasami said running up to her rescuer. " I want to thank you for saving me…My name is…" 

" Stop…look kid I don't want to know you and you definitely don't want to know me so lets just forget this ever happened alright." Michael said quickly. 

* Even if they are evil I'm about to destroy a entire family…the last thing I need to be considered a hero.* Michael thought to himself as he walked away.

"Sasami what happened.." Nobuyuki asked as he raced to the little girl checking her for injuries. 

"I was attacked but I was saved by this American." Sasami said picking up her fallen books. 

" My god…from now on I want you to stay by me and….." Nobuyuki said stopping when he noticed the princesses lack of attention.

"Sasami are sure your alright." Nobuyuki asked knowing he was going to get killed by Ayeka when he got home. 

"Yeah lets go.." Sasami said looking up from the American's dropped book the title displayed clearly.

" THE ART OF WAR…."

________________________________________________________________________

Masaki Household

" And to think I trusted you….A princess of Juria attacked by mindless animals." Ayeka yelled to a cowering Nobuyuki. Powering up her guardians she sent him a look that sent shivers down even Ryoko's spine.

"But…But I.." Nobuyuki struggled to explain why he wasn't there having enough sense not to mention his distraction with the dirty movies.

"He was busy…and it was only next door " Sasami said sticking up for the frighten man. " How was he to know those guys were there." 

"It doesn't matter Sasami…he should have been keeping a eye on you especially now that their's this guy running around." Ayeka said fixing Nobuyuki with another cold stare.

"Its ok Ayeka…" Tenchi said calmly " Sasami's fine and my father has learned his lesson." Tenchi added looking at his father sternly. 

" Yes there is nothing we can do about it now. We have bigger problems to deal with." Washu said in reference to their visitor soon to come.

"how do we know he's even going to show up." Ryoko asked " this guys been here awhile why would he show up now."

"It is better to be prepared for nothing than unprepared for something." Yosho answered wisely.

"Yeah I like to be prepared for anything." Mihoshi said in agreement.

"Then how come your never ready for work.." Kiyone shouted from the top of the stairs. "If you don't get dressed this minute were going to be late again."

"Huh…Oh no.." Mihoshi yelled looking at her watch and rushing upstairs to change.

"You don't think he's come to fight." Sasami asked Ryoko worriedly

"Nah…Its nothing to worry about Sasami he probably won't even come here." Ryoko answered claming the little girls fears.

---------------

Nightfall ..Outside in the Masaki forest

Michael and Kagato are busy moving and resetting Washu's traps along with a few of their own.

"So what is the meaning of this.." Kagato asked his host who was busy hooking speaker wires in another set of trees.

" War tactics…this is going pump extremely loud music all over the Masaki land…which in turn will provide us with extra stealth and drive them insane."

"Ha…do you actually expect such a pitiful trick to work." Kagato asked frustrated.

"Hell it worked in the Korean war and Vietnam…its worth a shot." Michael said as he connected the last speaker. 

"Now all we have to do is invite them to our little party." Michael said making his way to the house undetected. 

"The key to their defeat is to divide and then conquer." Kagato reminded his host as he placed the note over the edge of his razor sharp knife.

"no shit…they only outnumber us ten to one." Michael replied as he let the knife sail into the air quickly making his escape as the blade sunk into the door.

*THUNK*

"Who in the world is could this be." Tenchi said leaving the living to check who was knocking at his front door. Opening front door to emptiness he looked towards the trees in the distance wondering who was knocking at his door he turns to go back in the house when he notices the knife attached to a note. Quickly reading the paper he crumbles it in his fist in rage and leaves to tell the others the news.

"Tenchi who is it.." Ryoko asked looking at Tenchi's angry expression.

"Our visitor has just made his presence known….as well as his intentions." Tenchi said coldly tossing Ryoko the crumbled paper. 

" what does it say." Ayeka asked turning to Ryoko curiously. Slowly Ryoko uncrumbled the note and began to read outloud.

Masaki family,

I am sad to say that you have been found guilty of harboring a Demon a vile creature which has corrupted you and your ways through no fault of your own. 

This Demon Ryoko must and will be punished for the destruction of Juria for the stains she placed upon your souls. 

I give you ONE chance to survive my wraith, my purification if you fight to defend this Demon I will destroy you then you to will know peace….and so will I 

"Who in the hell does he think he is," Ryoko shouted fire gleaming in her eyes.

"But you have been pardoned for your crimes on Juria." Sasami said looking at Ryoko sadly.

" This is a misunderstanding… he believes that Juria no longer exist." Ayeka said " As the princess of Juria I should be able to convince him of his mistake." 

" Yeah till then we should go get this guy and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Washu replied. 

Everyone agreed this would be the best course of action and began to separate into groups to cover more ground. Michael watched from the darkness as the group left the 

house breaking into smaller groups as they entered the woods.

---------------------------

Mihoshi and Kiyone entered the forest carefully surveying the area as they continued to hunt their Visitor.

" Kiyone I'm scared.." Mihoshi said as she held her gun in her trembling hands.

"Mihoshi you are a galaxy police officer you aren't suppose to be scared." Kiyone said frustrated at her partner.

"Y..y..yeah I'm a galaxy police person and I'm not scared of anything." Mihoshi said somewhat bravely.

HOOT… HOOT

"AHHHHHHH" BLAM…..BLAM Mihoshi screamed firing her gun into some nearby trees causing her partner to roll on the floor to avoid an attack and bring her gun up to prepare to open fire.

"What is it…where is it." Kiyone asked her eyes scanning the tree tops for any sign of attack and coming to rest on the sight of a owl with a new slightly burnt Mohawk.

"MIHOSHI don't shoot the wildlife." Kiyone said as she got off the ground and continued to walk away muttering something about how she had the bad luck to get suck with such a partner. Michael witnessed the scene undetected from the safety of the nearby treetops 

*Lets take care of the crooked cops first.* Michael thought to himself as he watched Kiyone and Mihoshi pass by this hiding place. Forming an energy dagger he quickly jumped silently from his hiding place in the trees to the back of Mihoshi bringing his dagger up to her throat he ordered Kiyone stop and turn around.

" Who are you why are you doing this." Kiyone asked her gun drawn in her hand. "don't you know that holding a Galaxy Police officer hostage is a major offense." 

"The name is Michael and even greater offenses have been committed by you people." Michael said seriously " Last thing I need is for a crooked cop to flash her badge so just drop the gun and hand over the cuffs."

"WHAT CROOKED COP…I…I'LL." Kiyone shouted ready to kill the man for his accusations.

"Drop the gun or I'll drop your partner." Michael said holding his blade closer to a terrified Mihoshi.

"Fine alright." Kiyone said in defeat handing over her cuffs and dropping her gun.

"Good now come over here." Michael said as he quickly proceeded to cuff Mihoshi and Kiyone together. 

"What no anything but…I kill you hear me." Kiyone said as he applied a second set of cuffs so they were fastened face to face. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN MICHAEL."

------------------------

Washu made her way into the lab and switched on her monitors soon she thought to herself this chase would be over. Clicking on her cameras she discovered nothing.

"WHAT…impossible this whole area is under the supervision of THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE how could he have taken out all my cameras." Washu asked herself in surprise "These were operational just three hours ago"

It had been over fifteen thousand years since someone had broken her security anywhere and now here on some backwater planet a crazy Jurian had done it in under three hours.

"Impossible…" Washu said as she tried to get her equipment back online 

"Motion detectors….broken" Washu said outraged " Cameras inoperable." She continued " Tracking devices…disabled." Washu clenched her tiny fist and punched in one last command "Dang he even took out all my traps" Washu said her anger growing along with her respect .

"The man is clever I'll give him that." Washu admitted as she walked over to a chest she hardly ever used. Opening the chest she removed a Bazooka sized gun that would have made any action hero's Christmas list.

"sometimes even a genius has to get her hands dirty." She smiled as she cocked the gun and headed out the door.

-----------------------------

"Why didn't you kill them you had the chance." Kagato asked his host as they hunted the other members of the household.

"They were harmless." Michael said pausing to remove the guns he took off the girls griping them in his hand he applied enough pressure and quickly turned them to dust.

"Besides their unarmed in the woods…and away from everyone else they aren't going to be a bother." Michael added pausing as her heard the sound of a approaching voice. 

"I can't believe Lord Tenchi chose to find this man himself what if he get injured." Ayeka said as she approached with her wooden Guardians.

"don't worry princess prince Tenchi can take care of himself ." Azaka said trying to calm the princess.

"He's right your majesty." Kamidaki agreed. "Tenchi did defeat the evil Kagato." 

*The Evil Kagato.* Michael asked his host suspiciously 

*LIES…its all lies.* Kagato said trying to defend himself 

*Really so your telling me that the Demon Ryoko went around spreading lies about a royal guard she killed in the place…why what would she have to gain* Michael asked feeling betrayed.

* She…she spread these rumors to destroy the reputation of the palace guards.* Kagato quickly lied 

*Destroy the reputation of the guards to a planet that no longer exist…Bullshit.* Michael shouted mentally in anger. 

*You dare call me a liar…your parents did they ever tell you of your homeworld. Your general hide his intentions made you live your life as weapon he too lied to you. Your best friend Hector betrayed you he too lied to you." Kagato said in outrage " I promised you freedom and delivered now you call me a liar." 

"Look I'm sorry alright she just got to me…Lets just take her out." Michael said embarrassed.

Ayeka stood scanning the shore from the dock along side of her guardians stood ready for any attack. A sudden splash in the water got her attention and she turned in its direction walking to the end of the dock for a better view.

"Hmm…I wonder what that was." Ayeka said eyes focused on something in the distance.

"Azaka… Kamidaki. go see what that was," Ayeka ordered and her two servants went to quickly do their master's command.

Under the dock far out of the view of the three Michael came out to of the water to breath seeing his distraction work he looked above to the princess waiting impatiently for her guardians to return. The sound of his energy sword forming unheard he quickly slashed the piers wooded beams and moved out of the way before it crushed him. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ayeka screamed as she plunged into the cold night water quickly she was pulled under by a pair of strong hands. Opening her eyes she saw a Jurian the like of which she had never seen different color hair and his eyes glowed blue even under the water she quickly gathered enough sense to bring up her forcefeild and block an attack from the Jurians sword. The silent underwater combat continued each thrust and block pushing the warriors closer to the bottom of the lake till they reached the murky lake floor. Suddenly the water shattered as the two Guardians raced to defend their princess. Quickly taking the defensive role Azaka summoned a forcefeild providing the princess air and protection. Kamidaki provided the offense and bombarded the Jurian with energy attacks weakened by the water.

"Finally." Michael said as the guardians forcefield began to envelope the princess "Now for stage two".

Quickly firing a his own attacks of energy at the soft soil surrounding the floor of the princess she found herself unharmed but in a freshly made pit. Her guardian Azaka's shield still surrounding her and him unable move due to tons of fresh dirt weighing him down.

"Can you hear me" Michael shouted to Ayeka as Kamidaki stopped his attack to dig out his partner by blasting the dirt off him accidentally burying him even deeper.

"How dare you…I'm Ayeka Princess of Juria and you will not get away with this insult." Ayeka shouted. 

"Listen I'd love to stay and chat but I have a demon to catch… you could have your logs try to capture me but their forcefeild is keeping out the water and preventing you from drowning. " Michael said his advanced Jurian healing powers and special blood preventing him from drowning himself. "So unless you can make the swim forty feet to the surface your stuck." Michael added as he left the princess screaming vows of vengeance.

"Now that was fun." Kagato said as Maverick pulled himself ashore.

"Yeah…" Michael agreed as he headed for the shrine area "five down six to go."

-------------------------------------

"So tell me again how this happened.." Washu asked with tears in her eyes.

"Not if your going to keep laughing." Kiyone responded angrily as Washu pulled handcuff key out of subspace and began to unlock their restraints. 

"Oh come on you got to admit…I mean I thought you two would last a lot longer." Washu said smiling "don't feel too bad though he's a lot smarter a regular jurian I mean he did take out my security." 

"Yeah…I wonder how everyone else is doing." Mihoshi wondered aloud

-------------------------

Yosho sat in his temple meditating aware of the world around him to the fullest extent possible he blocked Michael's attack without even getting off the floor.

"How in the world.." Michael said in shock he thought he had gotten to the old man unnoticed and was totally taken by surprise when his attack was blocked the old man raised to his feet at a lighting fast speed and removed a hiltless sword from under his robes. The sword quickly flashed to life and a blade of blue energy arose from the hilt turning quickly to a battle stance Yosho asked the Jurian his name.

"Michael Evens…and I already know who you are Yosho." Michael said as he copied Yosho's stance.

Yosho studied his opponent after a minute of watching Michael he asked a question that quickly spring to mind. 

"You've never used a sword before have you." Yosho chuckled. 

"What you mean with another person…well no" Michael said hesitantly "I mean how can you train with a sword that can cut through damn near anything." Michael said slashing the sword around wildly at Yosho who blocked his every attack without trying. 

"Have you ever considered training with a wooden sword till you were good enough to use that one." Yosho said ducking a rather lousy swing and delivering his own slicing Michael's shoulder. Yosho looked at the wound healing before the blood even hit the ground. 

"Amazing…you are definitely unique." Yosho said as he delivered a strong right handed punch with was caught. "hmmm… quite fast." Yosho commented delivering a kick to the exposed underarm of Michael causing his the drop his fist in pain. "However all your strength and speed is nothing with out skill.

*Kagato how are we going to beat this guy* Michael asked worriedly. 

*Damn it man have you any fighting skills what so ever* Kagato asked frustrated at his host inability to fight with the sword. 

*Not with a sword..* Michael said back to his partner 

*Fine than clear your mind * Kagato said as he began to feed Michael the skills he learned about swordplay.

Michael closed his eyes and Yosho stopped his attack surprised that a man would leave himself that unprotected in the middle of a fight.

"Michael do you yield.." Yosho asked curiously.

Michael's eyes suddenly opened and his stance changed he seemed more confident forming a bigger energy sword in his hands he took a fighting stance that stuck Yosho with frightening memories of the past 

"KAGATO…" Yosho said as he ready his sword and prepared for serious combat

"He's here.." Michael said pointing to his head with his free hand "and he's given me the skills needed to defeat you." 

"Don't listen to him…he's a liar a monster." Yosho said raising his sword in the air.

"He told me you would say that.." Michael said as he began his attack. 

Quickly the two combatants flew across the room at a incredible pace swords flashing through the darkness of the temple. Out of breath Yosho looked towards his challenger who was quickly gaining back his strength his opponent was younger than him and possessed a greater strength and speed than any Jurian he ever encountered but all that was less of a threat then the mind currently sharing his body. The man Kagato had been a more than a equal match for him in the past now his skills were passed to a new generation. He knew this was a fight he could not win but maybe he could buy Tenchi and the others some time.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHH" Yosho yelled his war cry ringing off the temple walls as he began his final attack.

----------------------------------

****

*So Why didn't you kill this one* Kagato asked warily 

*He'll be out for awhile..* Michael said in his defense as he left the shrine.

Washu, Kiyone, and Mihoshi made their way to the broken dock and peered down below.

"Do you know what caused this" Kiyone asked the scientist. Washu looked down at one of the support beams floating by the burn marks on it clearly visible.

"No but I got a pretty good guess." Washu answered "And who ever do it was trying to put someone in the lake."

"Do you think it was Ryoko" Mihoshi asked.

"Might have been those are burn marks made by a energy sword." Washu agreed "But theirs only one way to find out…whatever was on this dock before it was destroyed is probable still down there." 

"Well their only one way to find out." Kiyone said looking at the dark water 

SPLASH 

"JUST YELL IF YOU FIND SOMETHING" Kiyone shouted to her partner as Mihoshi broke to the surface.

" That was mean Kiyone.." Washu said sternly "I wanted to push her in." 

------------------------------------

Tenchi walked through the woods dressed in his Jurian battle suit Lighthawk sword in hand ready for anything all night he heard the screams of his family echoing through the trees but as fast as he raced to get them he never found anything silently he cursed this new visitor and wondered if his life would ever be normal.

" All right you can come out now." Tenchi said turning around to the sound of a snapping branch. 

" I was just checking to see if you were all right." Ryoko said as she faded in.

"Have you seen anyone else." Tenchi asked.

" Mihoshi and Kiyone are cuffed up when I last saw them…thought I'd let them stay out of the way for awhile." Ryoko laughed to herself before turning serious "He got your grandfather…he'll be okay just unconscious." Ryoko continued sadly "I don't know how Washu and Sasami are doing." 

"Their safe in the house with my dad." Tenchi said not as confident as he was before the night started. 

"Tenchi I'm…you know that if anything happens to you." Ryoko started only to be cut off by Tenchi 

"I know Ryoko…your all my family I don't know what I'd do if I lost any of you either." Tenchi said quietly

"That's just it Tenchi…I know exactly what I'd do if I lost you." Ryoko said hers eyes turning to a burning red she looked towards a figure in the distance.

"Boy get away from that Demon" Michael shouted igniting his energy sword soon his mission would be complete and he could rest.

"She is not a demon.." Tenchi shouted charging the figure with Ryoko at his side her own energy sword springing to life. Michael halted as the figures closed in the distance between them rapidly raising his free hand his removed a small device from his shirt pocket pressing down the button he released a stream of music so loud Tenchi fell to his knees Ryoko also not expecting such an attack smashed into the ground with a tremendous crash as the background air filled with the incredibility harsh beats to the MORTAL KOMBAT techno track.

"How appropriate." Kagato mused as the music filled the night air.

"What in the universe…" Washu said as she helped pull Ayeka from the lake the music she heard loud enough to surprise her and cause her to drop Ayeka back in.

"Uh…sorry." Washu said to a cursing Ayeka.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tenchi yelled covering his ears.

Ryoko over the sudden shock reformed her energy blade and began to fight Michael each stock of the blades connecting corresponding to the music in the background like some twisted ballet. 

"You got to admire a villain who bring his own theme song." Ryoko said blasting a volley of energy blast in Michael's direction only to have them disperse on his forcefeild.

"We have waited a long time for this." Michael spoke through clenched teeth. "You can't defeat us Ryoko you shall pay for your sins."

Tenchi meanwhile had gotten back to his feet his head pounding he tried to summon his Lighthawk sword to join the combat but could not. 

"Damn…can't concentrate ." Tenchi said as the music overwhelmed his senses. "For Ryoko…for everyone I care for I must concentrate." 

The music and fight continued both getting more intense as time passed till the music ceased Washu finding the source had destroyed it.

*What why did the music stop * Michael wondered * It had another two minutes left*

*You mean to tell me your secret weapon would have only lasted three minutes.* Kagato shouted.

*Well yeah to tell you the truth I didn't expect to survive that long* Michael shot back deflecting another swipe from Ryoko.

Tenchi finally gathering his wits engaged the lighthawk wing and thrust himself into the battle. In order to compensate for the extra attacker Michael formed a second sword out of energy and began to battle with Tenchi while Kagato kept him up to date on Ryoko. 

*This shit isn't going to work.* Michael thought to himself as he ducked a swing from both Tenchi and Ryoko their sword connecting inches above his head with a loud clang.

*Trust me it will * Kagato said assuredly * I know all of Ryoko's moves I trained her myself.*

"YOU WHAT" Michael shouted causing Ryoko and Tenchi to monetarily cease their attack.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TRAINED RYOKO." Michael shouted outloud confusing the hell out of everyone.

* I guess the game is over* Kagato laughed * Yes Ryoko is mine I may not have created her but I made her…what you see before you my warrior.*

"Tenchi what's wrong with this guy" Ryoko asked as she looked at Michael as if he just sprouted wings and changed colors.

"How should I know…but lets just see what he has to say." Tenchi said as he noticed the man had stopped attacking.

" Your warrior….you…you are responsible for the destruction of Juria." Michael shouted." Kagato you bastard." 

"KAGATO…" Tenchi and Ryoko shouted together in surprise. Raising her sword Ryoko rushed forward to strike only to be stopped by Tenchi. "No lets see where this goes." Tenchi said holding Ryoko back.

" You fool Juria is not destroyed it is alive…and by your very hand its princess lies at the bottom of the lake." Kagato shouted triumphantly.

Michael, Ryoko, and Tenchi listened in shock. The words spoken through Michael's mouth were in Kagato's voice.

"What….yes I 'm taking over." Kagato shouted through Michael's terrified lips.

"Now you shall feel the power of the Jurian Nova." Kagato said as the air around him began to turn blue.

"Oh crap.." Ryoko said looking at Tenchi "this isn't that the thing Washu warned us about the lighthawk bomb" Ryoko asked worriedly

"It might be" Tenchi said raising his sword for an attack "We got to stop him". Tenchi shout getting Ryoko's attention.

"FOOLS…." Kagato yelled as their blades passed through the mist surrounding his body disintegrating instantly. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME....THIS IS YOUR DEATH EMBRACE IT." Kagato continued inflating his ego.

"I will stop you.." Michael shouted as he tried to regain control. The air around his returned to normal and he hit his knees " YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY….AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU." Kagato shouted to his host. Taking back control Kagato turned back to Ryoko and Tenchi who were confused at what to do igniting their swords they prepared to fight. 

"Now where were we." Kagato said as he concentrated on forming the nova only to have no results. 

"Damn wasted to much energy the first time." Kagato said pissed off "It looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashion way." He growled as he formed a energy broadsword and began to fight.

Kagato's skills provided him little equal in his former life now infused with extra speed, strength, and abilities never possessed before he was a unstoppable force. Tenchi and Ryoko had both attacked at the same time each of their attacks more furious and vicious then the last yet none drawing blood. 

"You don't really believe you can win." Kagato laughed as he shot a blast of energy at Tenchi catching him in the chest and sending him sailing into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"TENCHI." Ryoko screamed shooting Kagato with a barrage of energy blast which deflected on his shield harmlessly. " You never give up do you my puppet." Kagato said deflecting a swipe from Ryoko's sword and returning with one of his own slashing her across the chest making her fall to the ground. 

"And now my puppet….to cut your strings." Kagato laughed as he brought up his sword and prepared to finish her off.

"KAGATO YOU HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS….DESTROY THE BOY NOW." Tomikin's voice echoed through Kagato's head.

"Yes my Godesses." Kagato said as he made his way to the helpless boy only to find he was not alone standing before him stood his one obstacle to finishing his masters wishes standing over the body of Tenchi was Sasami.

"Why…why are you doing this." Sasami asked her hero from the mall tears in her eyes falling on Tenchi's body.

"Foolish girl.." Kagato said as he raised his sword "Do you honestly believe I would not go through you." Kagato scowled as he brought his sword down inches from Sasami's face. 

"What the…huh. " Kagato said as he felt himself lose control. 

"You won't hurt her.." Michael said fighting for control "You are a Demon Kagato a lying murder and I want you out." Michael shouted 

Sasami watched in awe as the man who save her in the mall fought to regain control of his soul before her eyes. Amazed she didn't even notice as the rest of the group caught up to her.

"Sasami what's going on." Ayeka asked looking at the body of Tenchi lying strewn across the ground. 

"That's the bastard who locked us up." Kiyone said as she prepared to fight. 

"NO.. that's the guy who saved me…he's possessed by Kagato." Sasami said causing them all except for Yosho and Ryoko to take step back in surprise.

"Amazing." Washu said pulling out a strange device and pointing it at the Michael as he literally fought with himself.

*Sasami…you can help him * Tsunami said though their mental link * You can use my power to save him.* 

*How* Sasami thought back and listened as Tsunami taught her how to exorcise demons.

Michael watched as Sasami approached him struggling against the combine strength of Ryoko, Yosho, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Nobuyuki, and Washu he tried to free himself. The Sasami walked up to him and held his face in her hand speaking a long dead language she brought to him shades of pain he never experienced before tearing Kagato from his body and mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR" Kagato screamed as he landed on solid ground looking up in disbelief he realized the impossible he was alive again. Looking at the hatred in the groups eyes and that in his former host he realized it was not to last.

"I'll take the boy with me." Kagato screamed as her summoned his evil green energy sword and raised it to strike down Tenchi who was just getting to his feet. Everyone watched in slow motion as Tenchi weakly raised his Ten-kin to deflect the sudden attack the force of the blow pushing the blade of the weapon down and leaving him open for the killing blow while Everyone raced to his rescue.

"Nooooooooooo" Michael shouted as he charged Tenchi pushing him out of Kagato's range taking the blade of the through the chest painting the ground blue with blood from a wound that would never get the chance to heal.

" Why…why did you take the hit." Tenchi asked bending over Michael fast dying body while Washu tried desperately to save him.

" I….can't…go…on…living…when…life…is…a.lie" Michael said between his last breaths.

"Kagato you animal." Tenchi said standing holding his hands before him he summoned the lighthawk sword. Kagato quickly brought his bade around only to have it snap on the purity of one of the lighthawk shields.

"It ends here.." Tenchi said as he drove a lighthawk blade into Kagato chest.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Kagato screamed as life once again drained out of him at the hands of this boy inside his head a dark voice told him of the pains that awaited him for failing his mission. 

"Washu will he be alright." Tenchi asked as he looked at the pale body of Michael lying on the grass. 

"I don't know Tenchi I really don't know.." Washu said as her robots began to carefully place the body on a stretcher. "He's finally is at peace though…such a shame he's so innocent so beautiful reminds me a lot of Ryoko they've been through a lot of the same stuff." Washu said as she walked back to the house.

*Yeah no matter what happens now life is never going to be the same* Tenchi thought to himself as he made his way home.

To Be Continued ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that completes my first fanfic hope you enjoyed reading it if so let me know and maybe I'll continue thanks for staying with me this far though. As always comments/criticism and any other response will be appreciated got to know what you think if I'm ever to get any better.


	4. The conclusion...and a new begining

jurian nova conclusion

Tenchi Muyo is owned by Pioneer and AIC all characters are owned by them save for my originals made for this conclusion of the first story arc.

_______________________________________________________________________

------FLASH-BACK----

Light flickers as a small bulb hangs swinging from the ceiling illuminating a blond boy in his late teens drugged and being strapped to a table. Surrounding the boy is a man in a army uniform and another person facing away from the boy slowly opening a rusty box and pulling out a small metallic device.

"Murder…" The Army man stated coldly looking at the teen.

"Bullshit…." The boy responded groggily the drugs taking affect.

The sound if a fist smashing against the boys face echoed through out the makeshift lab.

" Monster…you killed those people on that train. Over two hundred lives…men, women, children you killed without mercy once, you will do it again." The army man told the bloody teen in laying half conscious on the table

"It…it was a accident…I didn't mean to kill I'm not a…a.." The teen struggled to find his sanity through the fog that filled his mind as the drugs took affect.

"A murder…but you are or at lest you will be." The Army man said motioning for his partner to get started on his dirty deed. 

" This is to remind you of that day…your body shall now be marked with the number that now marks your soul…with the number of lives you've stolen." The Army man said as his assistant began to tattoo the unconscious teens wrist with his huge death toll. 

"You shall be my ultimate weapon Michael…" The General Mittler said as he walked away leaving his assistant to finish his work.

____________________________________________________________

----present day Masaki house---

"So how's our visitor doing." Tenchi asked between bites of his lunch.

"He's showing improvement, hopefully he'll be able to answer some questions soon." Washu replied casting a glance at her lab door.

"What kinda questions." Ryoko asked her creator. 

"Like the tattoos on his wrists…and theirs this." Washu answered pulling a small vial of pure blue liquid out of subspace.

"What is that." Tenchi asked pointing at the vial.

"It's the same stuff that powers your master key…its his blood a pure form of jurian energy." Washu said excitedly "I can't wait till he wakes up so I can do some serious experiments"

" I'm just wondering how he managed to hook up with Kagato." Ryoko said angrily remembering their recent confrontation with their long deceased enemy.

"I suppose you could ask him when he wakes up." Washu said looking at her watch "Which will be in exactly ten seconds by my calculations." 

Everyone looked up from their food at Washu's news they had little hope despite Washu's promises that their visitor would live. He had spent the entire month in a coma and during that time each of them had convinced themselves that each day would be his last. 

"TEN SECONDS." Everyone shouted as the leaped up from the table and began to run to Washu's lab.

"Hold it…stop" Washu said to everyone halting them in their tracks. "The last time he saw any of you it was at the end of his sword. Do you really think he needs to see all of us the second he open his eyes." 

"But Ms…er little Washu we are just curious about our guest as you, we deserve the…" Ayeka started only to be interrupted by Washu.

"Yeah and you have no intention of paying him back for the little lake incident." Washu said sarcastically "Sasami and I shall greet him since we are the only ones he didn't attack we are the ones he would trust the most right now." Washu said walking to her lab with Sasami.

----------------------------------------

Michael opened his eyes and winced at the bright lights that surrounded him. All around him the sounds of machines humming filled the air. Slowly conciseness began to seep back into him and he became somewhat aware of his surroundings struggling to sit up he found himself strapped down by thick cables even his strength could not overcome. Cursing his luck he thought back to the only other time he had been in this situation and the permanent marks that were etched on his wrist as a result, his mind on the past he never noticed his two visitors till they decided to speak.

"So I see your finally decided to get up…" Washu said from the doorway of her lab Sasami by her side she slowly approached Michael. Holding out a small medical scanning device she checked on his progress impressed by the results she began to introduce herself and her little companion.

"My name is little Washu…and this is Sasami." Washu said cheerfully "We already know who you are Michael, Kiyone spent the whole night cursing you after that little incident a month ago.

"A month that how long I've been out." Michael said quietly.

Washu nodded in agreement and began to untie Michael while motioning for Sasami to get him something to drink. 

"Why.." Michael said as Washu undid the last strap securing him to the table. 

"Why…did I strap you." Washu said in her usual mischievous manner "You kept thrashing around in your sleep calling out names in your nightmares." Washu answered "I have the whole thing on video if you want to watch." 

"No…" Michael replied he was used to being locked up their was another question that he needed to have answered. "Why…did you save me." 

"You didn't deserve to die…after all you were being controlled by Kagato and then you went and saved Tenchi so I couldn't just let you die." Washu answered

Washu looked at Michael for the first time not as a patient but as a man her eyes scanning every inch of his body pleased at what she saw. Michael was taller then Tenchi his long blond hair spiked down to his shoulders except for two bangs that crossed in front of his ears in the typical jurian male style. He was fit as you could imagine since he was a solider something she decided long ago from his dogtags around his neck slender yet muscular not really falling into either category. But the most amazing thing about him was his eyes never had she seen them till today they glowed a beautiful blue immerged in jurian energy they also contained a sorrow and shame that seemed to have been left in them along time ago. 

"But it is my fault Kagato came back for revenge I was his host fed on his lies I was to destroy you." Michael said in shock amazed at the possibility he was forgiven.

" You are not the first one Kagato controlled." Washu stated grimly remembering how her daughter Ryoko was controlled by the evil man. "Nor are you the first to ever fall for his lies." Washu added thinking back to when she trained Kagato as her student later to be betrayed and imprisoned.

" Here's some tea." Sasami said happily returning with a glass and handing it to Michael

"I suppose your not scared of me either," Michael said to the princess throwing his head back and quickly consuming the tea.

"Why…you saved me once in the mall." Sasami replied "I didn't think you would hurt me." She added while looking at his hands "What is that tattoo" she questioned pointing to his wrist.

"This is a number used to represent me in the army." Michael said half truthfully.

" So its like a special seal for some secret unit." Washu said trying to put together the man's past.

"Its more like a birth defect….." Michael said remembering the train massacre. Standing up he looked down at the children before him. " Look kids I got to go before your parents wake up I didn't quite make a good first impression and I don't believe they gonna be as forgiving as you all so I should leave before theirs trouble." 

"Children…" Washu said before she remember she was still in her young form "I have you know I am the GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE" Washu shouted as her two puppets appeared from her shoulders and began to sing her praise.

"Yeah…right" Michael said as began to make his way to the door. "well it was nice to meet you anyway. 

"Wait.." Sasami called out "Everyone is waiting to met you." She added grabbing his hand and pulling him to the living room followed closely by Washu.

----------------------------

Everyone waited impatiently as the door to the lab swung open and out walked their mysterious guest finally they would have some answers to the questions that had been racing through their minds the last month. Slowly Michael made his way into the living room watching everyone for a sign of tensing to signal a surprise attack. As he watched everyone and took a seat one thought entered his mind 

*Damn these girls are fine* Michael thought looking over each one carefully * To bad most of them want to kill me* He added noticing the menacing looks on Ayeka, Ryoko, and Kiyone's faces.

"So how are you feeling." Tenchi asked trying to break the silence that settled over the room.

"Alright.. I guess." Michael said looking at his audience "I suppose you guys got some questions." 

The silence of the room broke into a frenzy of random questions everyone from Yosho to Nobuyuki had something on their mind that needed to be asked.

" Hold it one at a time…' Yosho said silencing the room. "Ayeka you may ask first." 

"Yes…Michael is it…I was wondering just when exactly was it you left Juria." Ayeka said curiously 

"I don't think I've ever been to Juria…in fact till just recently I didn't even know I was jurian." Michael said to the amazement of everyone.

"But…your hair style its Jurian as well as some of your features surely someone must have told you about your homeworld. Ayeka continued.

"No…I always thought I was just different from other humans but human none the less…as for the hair it is styled after my father." Michael replied "My parents never got around to explaining my past they died when I was a child." 

"Oh that's so sad…" Mihoshi said tears coming out her eyes " How did they die." 

" A bombing on the mid-station train one morning they went quickly though.." Michael lied sadly remembering the truth.

"That's awful…did the police have any suspects.." Kiyone asked in shock.

" No…but I know who is responsible." Michael said glancing at his wrist tattoos on impulse and quickly looking back up to make sure no one noticed after he was sure he was seen by no one he continued " They paid though…everyday they live with what they did."

" Yes I'm sorry to hear about your parents." Tenchi said politely "My mother died when I was very young I know it's a hard loss to lose a parent Tenchi said understandingly 

"And so how did you meet Kagato.." Yosho asked everyone looked to Michael expectantly this was the question weighing on everyone's mind.

" Ah…Kagato the demon with the promise of a lifetime." Michael said looking at the group uncomfortably "I meet him at a desert military base I had joined after I was of age." Michael continued" Soon they discovered I was not like other soldiers I possessed power that was unheard of but I would not kill. The powers I possessed made me a asset and the creed to which I live made me a burden in the end I proved be too much of a hassle and was to be eliminated." He added "Kagato came to me that night through my head and spoke of freedom from my persecutors I quickly jumped at the chance not knowing the cost of that freedom" he finished.

"So how did he convince you to attack us if you don't kill" Ryoko asked suspiciously 

" He told me stories and showed me images from your attack on Juria." Michael replied "After all the lies he told me about all of you I am sad to say I was eager to do his deed for him. only when we where in the heat of battle did his true intentions surface by then it was too late to stop him." 

By now everyone had clamed down a little and almost everyone was convinced of his innocence everyone except Ryoko who just cracked her knuckles and planned her own interrogation once everyone was asleep. Everything continued pleasantly as each of the Masaki residents exchanged their stories of who they were and how they got here of how they knew Kagato and how Tenchi saved them all (the only part he didn't believe was Washu's real age but he was to nice to protest) soon the night end and everyone hauled off to bed. 

----------------------------

Michael stared at the attic ceiling from the confines of his makeshift bed setup earlier by Tenchi.

* What are you going to do next* Michael asked himself as he got off the floor to worried to sleep * Can't stay here…but I have nowhere to go* he started pacing the room thinking about tomorrow and arguing with himself *what was I thinking agreeing to be a genius's guinea pig…hell I'm just as curious about myself as she is.* *then agreeing to train with the old Yosho guy…man I hope I don't hurt him.* 

Michael tensed as he felt another presence in the room with him turning around he found himself face to face with a red eyed Ryoko her fist balled up into a mass of energy.

" Uhh…what up Ryoko." Michael asked nervously scratching the back of his head.

"We need to talk…." She said slamming her fist into Michael gut at a incredible speed sending him across the room and though the attic window . "…Outside." 

----------------------------

Michael's world now consisted of one thing and one thing alone pain. All over his body he felt racks of pain the fist that slammed into his gut hit him so hard he swore he had been cut in half. Struggling to stay conscious as his body skidded across the roof like a rock across the pond his back collided with the stone chimney ending his little trip and knocking the air from his lungs.

"Your stories bullshit Michael." Ryoko said forming her energy sword and slowly stepping out the broken window only to be sent back in her chest hammered with a wave of energy blast tossing her into the attic wall. 

" So which part has you worried." Michael asked catching his breath and watching Ryoko peel herself off the attic wall.

"I saw you when you describe your parents murder…you killed them didn't you along with all those other people who mark your wrist." Ryoko said forming a energy blade and rushing Michael who quickly formed his own and counter attacked.

"Yes…however it was an accident." Michael said admitted guiltily between the blocks and slashes of their swords.

"Yeah right and so sad about their accident you decided to tattoo your wrist to remind you of that day forever….more like a badge of honor to you isn't it you psycho." Ryoko shouted reaching out with a free hand and connecting with a shot to the jaw hearing a satisfying breaking sound she continued her attacks with increased enthusiasm.

"Yah.. lke.. yo.. wer'nt.. responsible for the death of those Jurians." Michael replied speaking more clearly as his jaw quickly healed blue blood training from his lips.

"That was Kagato's doing.." Ryoko screamed swinging her sword wildly in anger giving Michael the opportunity he was waiting for as he kicked her in her ribs hearing a few snap under the pressure.

"Oomph… you bastard." Ryoko shouted splitting herself into two forms she began her attack harder than before. 

"Tell me Ryoko how did Kagato get to you….was it the power." Michael asked his defense weakened against two powerful attackers.

"I was used…A child that was taught to kill by a evil man and controlled like a puppet to do his bidding." Ryoko said disarming Michael and grabbing his neck with her free hand she choke slammed him onto the top of the chimney. smoke from the fire burning downstairs heating up his back, his arms and legs fastening to the sides to prevent him from falling in. 

" Tell me one reason I shouldn't toss you to the flames." Ryoko said coldly. Looking into her eyes Michael knew she was not bluffing. 

"Tenchi.." Michael managed to say in desperation "He would be dead now if it wasn't for me." 

"…….Nice try but he would have not have been in danger at all if it wasn't for you." Ryoko replied readying her sword to send him down piece by piece. 

"DO IT THEN BUT MAKE DAMN SURE YOU FOLLOW." Michael shouted in anger grabbing her attention. " You and I are the same Ryoko you were raised by a abusive universal conquer. I was raised by a evil army general these marks on my wrist are not of pride but of him trying to ensure I could never forget my sins.

Ryoko loosened her grip on Michael however keeping her sword in hand she prepared to hear him out. 

"you are responsible for the deaths of countless Jurians through no fault of your own…And I am responsible for the death of over two hundred people just because I was born different…my parents died at my hands because of a power I could not understand…a power I could not control. " Michael replied angrily 

"Your entire life you spent hunted down called a demon, a monster and why for things you had no control over. My entire life I was used as a weapon never thought of as human only as solider to be trained a power to be used and a species to be bred…but never a human, never a jurian never treated like a god damn living creature….but like you….and now you have the chance to decided if I deserve death, if you deserved death." Michael finished clenching his fist and awaiting her to pass sentence.

Ryoko looked down at him in horror as his word sunk in ringing truth letting go of her hostage she turned away ashamed she disengaged her energy sword.

"Your right…" Ryoko admitted wondering how her life would have turned out had Tenchi tried the same thing to her when they first met. " I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions…but I'm still going to be keeping a close eye on you." 

" If I had what you do Ryoko I would be protective too…these people don't judge they trust and they love you." Michael said over his shoulder as he walked back to his broken attic room.

--------------------------------------------

Washu stood downstairs by the fireplace with a bucket of water ready to put out the evenings flames when she heard the fight take place it was a short one lasting only a matter of minutes however it was the speech Michael gave that got to her. She knew of loss seeing as how she lost her son and husband twenty thousand years ago and felt touched at his words.

" I guess this call for a change of plans..' Washu said to herself ,in the morning her new little guinea pig agreed to be the subject of a few experiments and she was going to try to get a sample from her latest victim however now she was starting to feel she needed something more……

__________________________________________________________ 

------the next day-----

"…..And this is my isolator multicultural defibrillating ice-cream machine." Washu said proudly pointing to small ice-cream scoop with a bunch of wire sticking out. "And that concludes the tour of my lab." 

" Uh-huh….yeah its incredible little Washu." Michael said exhausted they had been tour the lab for the last seven hours and he had just seen about every invention she made for the last twelve thousand years.

"Ok…now lets get started on you shall we…" Washu said walking to a closet and pulling out a nurses uniform. "Now turn around no peeking…" She laughed as she quickly changed. "alright I'm done."

Michael turned around and was stunned by the sight before him in place of the twelve year old girl who was touring the lab with him stood a woman of exceptional beauty in a tight fitting nurses outfit. 

"what…what happened to little Washu…" Michael asked surprised at his sudden guest. 

"I'm little Washu…" Washu answered seductively "However there are some things that need a grown ups touch.."

" Twenty thousand years old….now I believe it ." Michael said in awe as Washu gathered various medical equipment for her examinations. 

"Good…now take off your clothes…except for the boxers." Washu replied with a smile trying to act professional and resist her hentia urges. 

" Yeah…lets just make it quick." Michael responded nervously quickly undressing and sitting down on her exam table "I still promised to train with Yosho." 

"Don't worry we'll be done with plenty of time for you to get your butt kicked." Washu said pulling on her gloves and eyeing Michael hungrily.

*I will not be hentia…I will not be hentia.* Washu thought to herself as started her examination on a tense Michael.

*don't be a pervert….don't be a pervert..* Michael thought to himself as the sultry redhead leaned in closer to take a recording of his racing heart.

The longest hour of their lives pasted seeming to take a eternity with as each new discovery about Michael was recorded and shared by an excited Washu who typed the results into her holo-computer. 

"I…is that all.." Michael asked hopefully jumping off the examining table.

"Theirs still one more test." Washu said flexing her fingers.

"What kinda test." Michael asked nervously looking at Washu who's eyes now contained a wild stare.

"Just need a small sample….." Washu said as she began to advance her inner battle lost.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile--

"How long they been in there.." Ryoko asked Ayeka stretching out on the couch.

"Eight hours…" Ayeka answered back looking at the clock on the wall and returning her attention to her afternoon soaps.

" Are you sure he's still alive." Ryoko said half jokingly 

Suddenly the door to Washu's lab sprung open. Quickly sliding across the floor a figure drenched in sweat and wearing only a pair of boxer shorts picked himself off the ground and slammed the door behind him shielding it with his body as the door was rocked by a thunderous force from within shaking his body as it strained against the horror behind him.

"Uh…Michael…what's going on." Ayeka asked her eyes wide in surprise.

"Wheeze….. Giant steel tentacles…huff….crazy insane scientist….god damn semen samples" Michael answered out of breath.

"Hahahahahahahahah….." Ryoko cried practically falling off the sofa in a fit of laughter. " Man she'll try anyone won't she." 

"Oh shut up. " Michael said as he left her and Ayeka to their soaps and went to his room to prepare for his match with Yosho.

--------------------------------------------------

Tenchi stood bokken in hand battling furiously against the greatest opponent of his life. Suddenly and silently the battle continued increasing in speed till it was almost beyond human comprehension. Fatigue showing Tenchi began to hesitate knowing this battle was already lost. Sensing a opening he increased his attack and swung his sword towards his foes throat only to find himself blocked a second before his sword would have made contact. Twisting around quickly his enemy brought his sword down across his back forcing Tenchi to his knees and bringing his sword up to his throat.

"Train harder…" Yosho said wisely as he bent over his grandson giving him a stern eye.

"Yes grandfather.." Tenchi replied shakily getting to his feet. 

"Today I want you to train with Michael." Yosho ordered " He has no experience with the sword but he shows real potential ." 

"Yes I could show him a few tricks." Tenchi told him rubbing his back where his grandfather struck him.

"Good there he comes.." Yosho said pointing to the figure in the distance.

"Good afternoon Tenchi, Yosho." Michael said taking a wooden sword from Yosho.

" Good Afternoon.." They replied as Tenchi took his stance and faced him. 

"Whoa…hold up." Michael said in surprise "I'm fighting you."

"Yes." Tenchi answered as he began his attack falling into his state of total concentration due to the years of intense training with his grandfather.

" Damn." Michael shouted blocking blow after blow form Tenchi's sword he's mind racing to remember what little he obtained from when Kagato was in control of his body.

…….TWENTY SECONDS LATER

"Train harder.." Yosho said as he walked away with his grandson who was holding his swollen head Michael walked beside them limping and holding his busted hand.

"So who exactly won." Michael asked as they approached the house.

"I think it should be considered a tie.." Yosho answered "So will you be staying with us to train with me and Tenchi." 

"I guess…I really have nothing else to do." Michael responded tried after his long day. "I wonder is it always like this around here." 

"No." Tenchi said equally tired out "Sometimes it can get kinda weird."

And that was how Michael became a part of the Tenchi crew his days spent training his nights avoiding Washu slowly becoming part of the family……but all good things come to a end and his happiness ended the day he received warning of the future one that would change the lives everyone around him and would eventually lead the Jurian army and the Galaxy police on their biggest adventure ever.

________________________________

All right I needed to show the beginning before I get down to the real story. Got to show how he could be forgiven despite his first impression.

Next story 

Does Tenchi finally choose his love…. does Michael. And a figure from Michael's past emerges causing trouble for the entire Tenchi crew and the planet of Juria so stay tuned for the upcoming episode entitled GODS MASTER. 


End file.
